Lies Woven in the Silk
by Breathless
Summary: My bag is made of guilt. And my dress has lies woven in the silk. Poison kissed stain my skin, and my sorries, are sounding paper-thin. Rated for language, violence, and sexuality.
1. Default Chapter

To the Readers-  
It's been a while since I've written fan fiction. I suddenly found myself with some free time, so I decided to try writing again.

About my writing: it will be a bit OOC. I can't seem to help changing the characters in the context of my story. So, if you're a big fan of canon, this might not be the story for you.  
Oh, and of course I don't own X-Men Evolution or anything associated with it. All credit for the characters and backgrounds goes to the folks over at Marvel.

Setting: It's been a few years since Apocalypse. Rising anti-mutant feelings have caused the x-men, and most other mutants, to scatter and lay low. After Rogue left, she ran into some trouble and got caught up in a bad business. Jinan (her boss) had all her memories erased. So, she knows nothing about the x-men, brotherhood, and acolytes. He also implanted within her a crystal that can suppress her absorption powers. He can turn this crystal on and off at will. The story of how this all happened will come in later chapters.

Hope you enjoy it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was dark. Almost pitch black outside. The moon was covered by masses of dark grey storm clouds. It was close to midnight.

A beautifully mysterious girl strode quickly through the streets. Her long black coat swirled around her, blown about by the tempestuous wind. She turned sharply to the right and headed into an alley.

"Hey sweetheart," called a homeless man crouched in a doorway. "Goin' somewhere important? Got time to make an old man's day?" He opened his mouth, baring rotting teeth, and cackled at his ribald humour.

The girl did not pause or turn her head, but her emerald eyes narrowed. 'Let it go,' she ordered herself. 'You have more important things to do.' She stopped at the very back of the alley and knocked on a door. It opened a crack.

"Yeah?" came a gruff voice from inside.

"It's me," said the girl, gathering her coat around her. The door opened wider and the girl slid inside. It closed immediately behind her. Inside, the small room was dark and dank. The girl turned to the man who had opened the door, awaiting instructions.

"He's waitin' for you downstairs," said the man shortly, pointing at a staircase. The girl nodded and went downstairs.

The room she entered was dark, save for a lone candle on a table in the center in the room. It didn't matter, she could clearly picture the man sitting behind the table.

"Ah, Rogue. You made it." She could hear him smile. "I trust your journey was pleasant?"

She rolled her eyes. "Cut to the chase Jinan. I was enjoying the first decent night of sleep I've had in weeks when you called me here, and I'd like to get back to it as soon as possible."

He laughed. It was a strange sound when you saw the person it was coming from, and it never failed to send a shiver down her spine. "Come now Rogue. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy having Mr. Cabot in your bed."

She scowled at him. "You know I didn't. I hate it when you make me do things like that."

"For your sake I hope that you aren't questioning my reasons for the choices I make." He stood up and walked over to her. "I have need of your services."

Rogue stared into his eyes. Black and soulless, they were a continuous presence in her life. He reached out and cupped her face in his hands. "A most useful thing, that crystal, no? How happy you must have been, finally granted the pleasure of touch. And all thanks to me. Although I must admit, I had a slightly....ulterior motive. You see, ever since you came to me, I'd dreamed of being the one to teach you the pleasures of the flesh. And, considering that you have never failed me, I was an excellent teacher."

Rogue jerked out of his reach and walked across the room, fighting down a wave of nausea. Those were memories that she never wanted to relive. "What do you want me ta do?"

Jinan chuckled lasciviously. "You have no idea, my dear. But that must wait for now. There is a stone. A blood ruby. I want it. It is imperative that you fetch it for me as soon as possible."

She blew out an annoyed breath. "You called me all the way over here in the middle of the night to talk about some stupid–"

He crossed the room quickly and shoved her against the wall. "How dare you speak to me that way? You come when I call, no matter what the job is!" His hand closed around her throat and his voice took on a dangerous timbre. "This is not just some gem, you insolent whore. It's powers are limitless. Do you understand that?" His hand put more pressure on her throat. "Limitless!"

Rogue nodded as best she could, and he let go of her. She gently massaged her throat with her hands.

He glared at her for a moment before continuing. "It is under the protection of some renegade group in New Orleans. They are known as the Thieves Guild."

Rogue frowned, still massaging her neck. "Sounds vaguely familiar."

"They've been in existence for centuries. Run by the LeBeau family. Stealing for their own personal gain, not usually for a bigger purpose. New Orleans is where their main base is located."

"And they've got this blood stone that ya want?" "Blood ruby, and yes. It's passed down through the generations from king to king. I've been searching for it for years. If I'd known that they had it all along, I would have gotten it long ago. Now, they will soon be crowning a new king. The time is right for us to strike."

"Alright, where do they keep the damn thing?"

"It is not that simple. Rivals have been trying to steal the stone for centuries. Few in the guild even know that it exists. You will not be able to just break in and take it." He smiled suddenly at her.

Rogue did not like the direction that this was going in.

"You will go to New Orleans, posing as a weapons maker. It is all set up. The guild will come to you for weapons, and you will get close to the Prince of Thieves, the heir to the throne. You will gain his trust. Then, when the ruby is passed on to him, you will take it. And bring it immediately to me."

"Jinan, you promised that Ah would get a break from this."

He laughed quietly. "I thought you might feel this way. But you should not worry. The Prince is young and attractive and ruled by his passions. Seducing him should be pleasant for you. And I have no doubt that he will be captivated by you, as I am."

Rogue sighed. She was exhausted, and her head was beginning to hurt. She needed to get out of here. "Fine. Whatever you say."

"I knew you would see it my way. A plane is waiting for you, hanger 9."

She moved to leave, but he caught her arm. "Rogue. This is the most important thing I have ever asked of you. Do not fail me."

She removed her arm from his grip and went back upstairs and out into the alley. "I never have before, and I'm not about to start now," she yelled over her shoulder.

The homeless man whistled as she walked by and grinned up at her. A dull, throbbing pain settled itself in her head. Glaring at the man, Rogue hailed a cab. "Airport," she muttered to the driver. "As quickly as you can."

Looking back, she would come to realize that that night was the beginning of the end.


	2. First Encounter

Author's Note:

I apologize if my knowledge of the Thieves Guild and New Orleans is a little lacking. I tried to make it sound realistic. Also, I'm terrible about typing accents, you don't expect one from either Remy or Rogue.

Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon reaching the airport, Rogue quickly made her way to hanger 9. A small private plane was waiting for her.

"We're goin' to New Orleans," she said to the pilot as she passed him.

"Hey, Roguey!" He winked at her. "You an' me finally get to spend some quality time together."

"Not if you were the last mammal on earth Bronson," she said disgustedly.

Bronson, who didn't understand the mammal reference, managed to sense that his manhood had been insulted. "You'll do whatever Jinan tells you to do. You're his little whore, and you'd sleep with me if he told you to."

Rogue stalked over to him and twisted his arm behind his back. "Don't you EVER call me that again," she spat. "You spineless little worm. Just shut your mouth and fly the damn plane."

He jerked his arm away and glared at her, but kept his mouth shut and started the plane.

Rogue sank into one of the seats and dropped her head onto her hands. Her headache was getting worse. Every once and a while she got a bad one like this. The pain was splintering, but underneath it, there was a curious feeling of wanting to remember something, but not quite being able to. Sometimes she even had flashes of visions. And old man. A young man on a motorcycle. She could never remember the details after the headache left her.

She popped an aspirin and leaned back against the seat, willing herself to relax.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while, in New Orleans...

The King of Thieves was pacing back and forth in his chambers. Several upper level thieves were also present, leaning casually against the wall, but ready to do the king's bidding at a moments notice.

"Where...is...he?" asked the king in a low voice.

One of the thieves near the door spoke up. "No one knows for sure highness. We was out celebratin' late last night, an' Remy, well, we're not sure which girl he ended up with."

Many of the thieves smirked to themselves. Yes, last night had been pleasant. They had just pulled off a major heist, and gone out to a club to celebrate. There were plenty of women, and plenty of alcohol. And the prince of thieves, he had quite the reputation for his conquests.

The king smashed his fist against the wall. "When will he learn that there is a time and a place for such things? If he is to succeed me as king, then he must learn responsibility!"

Just then, a side door opened, and in strolled Remy himself, an easy smile on his face. "Sorry I'm late, mes amies. That was some party last night, no?"

His fellow thieves looked away, several of them hiding knowing grins.

"Remy," said the king coldly. "You are late. I have zero tolerance for your antics this morning. There is important business to attend to, and yet you act like you haven't a care in the world. Your companions all managed to be here, but you, the Prince of Thieves, cannot manage the same? It will not work, Remy. As king, your first responsibility is to the guild, not to yourself. This cannot happen again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes your highness," said Remy, managing to look sufficiently contrite.

"Good. Now, on to business. Today we need to replenish our store of weapons. The dealer has contacted me, he is in town today. Your will go to him, and get the necessary items." The king threw a small sack at Remy's feet. "This will suffice as payment."

Remy picked it up and glanced inside. Jewels, several of them. "We're on our way," he said. He turned and headed for the door, followed by the other thieves.

"And for the love of God, be discreet this time," snapped the king as they left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the door closed behind them, Remy chuckled. His friends joined in, pushing and shoving each other down the pathway.

"And just where did our Prince wind up last night?" asked Etienne, a tall thief with a shock of red hair.

Remy's eyes glowed with the memory. "You guys remember that girl with the purple hair?"

The boys crowed in delight. "The one wearin' that see-through negligee?" asked Remy's cousin Henri.

"That's the one all right," replied Remy, smiling triumphantly.

Etienne let out a whoop. "Did she take you home mon ami?"

Remy smirked at his friend. "We didn't quite make it that far. We ended up at that voodoo shop over by the river."

The boys howled with laughter. "I'll have to advise Madame DuPont to replace her couch!" yelled out Henri, jumping on Remy's back.

Remy began to run, stopping about 20 feet ahead where he promptly dropped his cousin into a large puddle.

Henri sat up, sputtering dazedly. Remy and the other boys were doubled over with laughter. "You bastard! I'm going to get you!" he jumped up and ran after Remy.

They reached the market place a few minutes later, laughing and panting.

"Now, remember what my father told us," said Remy, mock-serious. "Be discreet."

The boys all nodded solemnly. Casually, they strolled through the market place, occasionally stopping to pretend to look at various items.

The weapons maker, actually Rogue and several other Jinan henchmen, signaled to the boys.

They walked over, pretending to examine the carved wooden a statues on the table. Each statue represented a weapon, so if you told the weapons-maker that you wanted three wooden bears, you got three curved daggers etc.

While the boys were browsing the selection, Rogue was watching her target, the Prince of Thieves. With his sexily tousled hair and those beautifully mysterious eyes, he really was a prime specimen.

Rogue herself was wearing a long, green velvet coat, that accented her emerald eyes and auburn hair. She stayed back, near the truck where the actual weapons were being stored. The boys hadn't noticed her yet.

Remy selected a wooden tiger. "We'd like three of these mon ami," he said, flashing the weapons maker/Jinan's henchman a charming smile.

"Of course Monsieur." He turned toward Rogue. "Solie," he said, using her new alias, "please get these gentlemen 3 wooden tigers."

"Right away Rostov," said Rogue/Solie with a smile. She reached into the truck and quickly slipped three long swords into a nondescript bag. Turning back around, she handed the bag to Remy, making sure that there was finger contact.

"Here you are Monsieur," she said, smiling seductively.

Remy felt his breath catch in his throat. This girl was beautiful, and she was definitely coming on to him. Etienne shoved him from behind. "Say something!" he hissed at him.

"Merci, chere," said Remy, winking in recovery at her.

"Would you like anything else?" asked Rogue/Solie casually.

Remy's mind blanked. He couldn't remember the list of weapons he was supposed to get.

"Yes," he began. "Etienne, why don't you take care of this."

Rogue smiled, glad that she had that kind of effect on him.

Etienne rolled his eyes at Remy, but stepped forward to finish the order. The weapons maker listened to the order, leaving Rogue free to flirt with Remy.

Remy was furious at himself for losing his cool because of a girl. "So," he said to her. "How did you come to work for my friend here?" he asked, indicating the weapons maker.

"It's the family business," answered Rogue easily. "Rostov is my father."

"Ah," said Remy thoughtfully. "Well, tell him I think he has a beautiful daughter."

"Thank you for the compliment Monsieur," said Rogue, her eyes sparkling.

"Please call me Remy. May I call you Solie, Mademoiselle?"

"Of course you may," said Rogue.

"Well then, Solie, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?'

Rogue raked her eyes over him appraisingly, in such a way that he was sure to notice. "I would like nothing more, Remy," she said in a low voice. "Where should I meet you?"

"At Le Jardin du Monde, 8 o'clock?"

"Sounds fabulous. I'll see you then." Rogue blew him a kiss and disappeared into the truck.

Remy smirked to himself. How perfect. A date with a gorgeous girl that was sure to turn into something more.

Henri clapped in on the shoulder."Only you could find a girl at the weapon makers mon ami," he said, shaking his head amazedly.

Remy shrugged good-naturedly. "Who new the weapons maker had such a gorgeous daughter?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the truck, Rostov stared at Rogue with admiration. "You were excellent Rogue. I'll be sure to tell Jinan."

Rogue waved a hand in thanks, not really hearing him. There was something strangely familiar about Remy. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on.


End file.
